Love will keep us together!
by andi-roxz-out-loud
Summary: Eli and Clare's fight gets physical...well sorta full summary inside.


**Love will keep us together…maybe!**

**Summary: Eli and Clare have a fight. And things get a little physical. And she goes over to Adam's and talks to the two brothers. They get mad and do something about it. **

**Trust me I am a hardcore Eclare fan!**

Chapter 1

Clare Pov.

I'm currently sitting in Adam's house waiting for Drew and Adam. I told them about the fight Eli and I had. I can just remember it now.

_(Flashback)_

_I was sitting at home working on my biology homework with Eli and I went to the bathroom. I left my phone lying on the couch. Worst mistake ever. I came back and Eli looked mad. I knew what this was about. See Reese still likes me and blows up my phone with text messages and I tell him to leave me alone but he just keeps coming back._

"_What is this," Eli points to my phone. I try to explain be he keeps going on and on and I tell him to shut up. He then blows up and starts calling me mean names._

"_SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! Get out of my house now and don't ever come back. GET OUT!" I yelled._

_He slapped me across the face and pinned me against the front door. He realized what he did and let go. _

"_Clare I'm so sorry please forgive me. Please I can't live without you." He kept apologizing and I just stood there holding my cheek in shock. I finally said._

"_Just leave you're lucky I'm not going to report you for what you did." I said. And with that he left. I would never turn him in to the police I love him too much. _

_(End of flashback)_

I didn't notice Drew and Adam sitting in front of me. I didn't even notice I was crying. Drew looked mad and Adam he looked furious.

"We have to report him Clare," Adam said while Drew just nodded.

"No I will not report him. We will just ignore him until I make him pay."

"How will you make him pay," Drew said. Oh Drew you have no idea.

"Drew and I are going to fake date," I said. Adam and Drew's eyes widened.

"Wh-What," Drew stuttered.

"You heard me. We fake date starting tomorrow."

Adam spoke up. "Alright we will make him pay. Drew will you do it?"Drew nodded.

"Alright but you will need a new makeover. Fiona can help with that," Adam said.

(After the makeover and its tomorrow)

"Wow," Drew said. I must admit I looked good. I had on a tan short skirt with my purple polo. I cut off the sleeves. I had on black heals with knee high white socks on. There were a few more curls in my hair than usual. I had on glittery purple eye shadow with black eye liner and mascara. And my lips were pink with clear gloss on them.

"Ok here's the plan Drew you and Clare will act all in love in front of Eli. And then at the end of the day Eli will probably want to talk to Clare and she will go off on him. So he will probably do something about it just Clare if you give in put him on probation," Adam said.

"Alright," I said.

We all walked into school and we saw Eli at my locker. Time for this plan to take effect; Drew put his arm around my waist and kissed my head. Eli looked mad. We walked past him but stopped when he said something.

"How could you date Drew? I love you! I'm so sorry I did that to you. My anger got the best of me. I told my parents and they sent me to anger management classes. I promise I won't do it again. Please you have to believe me! I'm begging you," screamed Eli.

I sighed and removed Drew's arm from my waist. I walked up to Eli and took his wrist and dragged him by the JT memorial. I sat him down and walked in front of him.

"How could you hit me? That was the last thing I would expect you to do. You scared me. But I still love you and I want this to work out. I don't want to lose my relationship because of a mistake. So that's why I should forgive and forget. But you mister will be on probation."

Eli put his hands on my hips and pulled me down to sit on his lap. He kissed my cheek. "Clare I'm so happy you're giving me another chance. I promise I will never do it again. I love you so much."

"I love you too," I said. I looked into his eyes and he pulled me into a passionate kiss. It then turned into a make out session. My hands were in his hair and his hands rubbing all over my back. I broke us apart because I was running out of air. I placed my forehead on his. He kept telling me that he loves me. I didn't mind. I got up and held out my hand for him and he took it. We were walking down the hallway hand in hand and then I spot Adam and Drew. They looked mad.

"Clare what are you doing with _him_," Drew said. I felt Eli squeeze my hand. "Drew he is on probation just like the plan if he does anything he is gone ok."

"Alright but I will be watching," Drew said. Adam didn't say anything and glared at Eli. They both walked away and left Eli and I alone. I felt the need to skip the rest of the day and I asked if Eli could come with me. I still need to tell him the rules of probation.

We ended up going to the abandoned church. I sat him down and sat on his lap. "Ok I need to tell you the rules of probation. 1. You can't pull my arm or wrist because then I will think you're hurting me. 2. We are not going to make love for a week because I don't fully trust you yet. Eli groaned at the rule and I laughed. Yes Eli has my virginity I gave it to him our 1 year anniversary. Only Alli, Adam, and Drew know. But if people asked me if I had I would say yes. And 3. When I say No to something you respect that.

"I love you! Just think we are both graduating next year and then we can move in together," Eli said. "Eli I think I need to trust you fully before I move in with you." He sighed and looked into my eyes.

"Alright but I will get you to trust me again blue eyes."

"I never said you wouldn't." He smiled at me and gently kissed my lips and I pulled away and stood up. He stood up and followed me. He walked me home and when we got to the steps he kissed me goodbye and walked next door. Isn't it great having your boyfriend live right next too.

(The next day)

I woke up and brushed my teeth. I got dressed in my uniform and went downstairs. Today is day one of probation I wonder how Eli is going to take it…..

**Ok I think this was terrible but I want to know what yall think. 5 reviews please!**


End file.
